


(I Know) Its Wrath And Ruin

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter)



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Clark was raised as a human LMAO, Gen, crackfic to angst in 174 words, so clearly u gotta write the thing, when you get a flashfic of an idea and can't stop laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife
Summary: Fill for Thonksgiving: "Fantasy/fantasy world. What do Clark and Bruce do in this world? What race are they? Have fun." prompted by Ghost Butler





	(I Know) Its Wrath And Ruin

“Superman,” Bruce mutters flatly, “is a _dwarf.”_

“A rather mild mannered and tall one, if we must be precise Master Bruce,” Alfred comments.

“Let me reiterate: _Superman_ is a dwarf.”

Alfred peers at him. “One is given the impression that you’re rather more upset that you’re taller than him.”

“Don’t be absurd Alfred, if there is even a one percent chance that he would obtain the Arkenstone—“

“You’re going to go to war?”

Bruce rises and slips the cowl over his head; his elven ears fitting snug into the points of the Bat’s. “He’s brought the war to us. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. In time all foul things come forth. He started this... you will forgive me if I finish it.”

Alfred numbly watches as his ward sweeps off, the dark cape swirling around him as if shadows and fear and grief itself. Bruce himself seems to take no notice of the malice he himself carries.

He rides off in stubborn challenge.

"So falls Greenwood the Great."


End file.
